


stories ideas for free use (YAY)

by Gale_Playz



Series: hermitcraft stories [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Playz/pseuds/Gale_Playz
Summary: this book is for all the ideas that i had but gave up on. it's free for use so you guys can take them. but please don't forget to credit me
Series: hermitcraft stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123664
Kudos: 1





	1. Catrastrophe

Mumbo stretched his arms into the air. He threw his sheets aside and got out of bed. Slowly he made his way towards the bathroom. Facing the sink he turned the faucet, cupped his hands in a bowl and splashed water across his face. As he reached for his towel he felt something soft rub against his leg. _Eh?_ He looked down at his bare feet to see an adorable ginger cat purring and clawing at his leg. It had beautiful blue eyes.

The little cat was looking up at mumbo with tearful eyes. Mumbo’s heart broke at the sight.

“Aww ! Where did you come from?” he bent down to pick up the furry feline. Surprisingly it didn’t refuse. He held it up to his face

“Are you lost little one?” as if the cat understood mumbo it shook his head to say no.

“You can understand me?” mumbo was baffled. The cat nodded. “Huh. What are you doing here then? Do you need help with something?” the cat nodded again. Mumbo stroked the fur of the cute little fur ball when he noticed an intriguing pattern of a sweater, _grian’s sweater? That can’t be right can it?_ He decided to ask anyway just to make sure.

“grian? Is that you?” he asked, he was still surprised that the cat could understand him. Maybe this would explain why. The cat nodded vigorously. This threw mumbo off guard.

“wha- bu- wait what!? Grian how on earth are you a cat?” the black haired hermit stuttered.

Mumbo’s transfigured friend gave him a sceptical look. “Okay okay, you don’t know either its fine. Uhm... how ‘bout we go to scar? Maybe he’ll have an answer, right?”

The redstoner put the cat down and quickly got ready. He came out of his bedroom in his clean suit, picked up the cat, putting on his elytra and rockets, shot off into the sky to scar’s base to find answers.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scar had woken up early that morning. He wasn’t sure why but he was able to get a lot done. He had cleaned up Larry the snail and managed to get his inventory sorted out (which was in dire need of cleaning) after which he decided to clean his shulker monster outside. Jellie was walking around him. For some reason she kept stalking around a bush. At first scar didn’t take much notice of it. Then out of nowhere she started hissing at the bush. Scar slowly walked towards the bush, got onto his knees, and carefully parted the leaves and found a cute kitten cowering behind the leaves.

“Oh jellie... that’s just a normal kitten. And the poor thing is scared now.” Scar assured jellie. He giggled at his cat’s possessiveness. _Oh how cute_

The little kitten had almost the same coat as jellie the only difference was that the cat had a more bluish coat than grey. Hearing scars voice the cowering cat turned around to face scar.

Scar was dumbstruck. _How? Why? Wait...._ “iskall?” scar asked in surprise.

The cat had a blue robotic eye. Obviously there is only one person on the server who has that unique feature. When he cat responded to the call that only confirmed scar’s suspicion. The cybernetic eyed cat leaped onto scars lap and curled up. Scars gently pet the frightened cat/hermit, when he noticed that there was a wound on the iskall’s side starting from his underarm and stopping at his shoulder.

“Oh iskall, what did you do?”

The cut wasn’t terribly deep but it was definitely something that couldn’t be ignored either. Scar gently picked up his friend and walked to his base.

Once the three were inside scar gently placed the hurt cat on a bed placed down next to his work desk, and scrambled around his barrels and chests in search of potions. Finally he found a potion of regeneration. Scar carefully poured the potion into a bowl and placed it close to iskall’s mouth to let him drink. The cat licked up the potion and immediately the cut in iskall’s side began to heal. Scar took a piece of a white bandage and dipped it in with potion and gently wrapped it around the wound. Iskall looked better, well besides the fact that he was cat. _How did he turn into a cat in the first place? Was it a server glitch? Or was it a magical accident?_

Before scar could answer his question a worried mumbo jumbo stumbled into his house carrying what looked to be another cat. The landing wasn’t graceful so ginger cat ended up jumping out of his carrier’s arms before they landed. The cat hissed at mumbo. “Well what do you expect me to do grian? I’m just as confused as you are!” the jungle hermit spoke. “Mumbo? What in the world? Wait did you just call that cat grian?” scar was flabbergasted. “Yes scar. Would you be so kind to explain what on earth is going on?” mumbo spoke in annoyance.

He sat down on the bed next to iskall who was in the process of finishing the potion in the bowl. Mumbo turned to see what was moving next to him and almost immediately fell off the bed.

“What the- OH MY WORD!” mumbo screamed as the cat with the cybernetic eye turned to face him. Mumbo was now holding out a stick, which wasn’t a very useful weapon, to defend him. The cat which had gotten equally frightened had leaped off the bed and hissed at mumbo.

“Mumbo calm down will you? Its iskall!” scar quickly picked up the cat in his arms and stroked his fur gently to calm him down. Iskall was still angry but he calmed down.

“ISKALL? OKAY I AM MORE CONFUSED THAN EVER!”

“Mumbo I wish I could answer your questions but I really don’t know anything about this. so I suggest that we clam down and call xisuma”

“Okay okay I guess that’s wise” mumbo took a few deep breaths and sat back down on the bed.

“Sorry for screaming scar it’s just this extremely confusing and weird”.

Mumbo pinched the bridge of his nose. grian hopped on the bed and nuzzled his head against the worried hermit. Mumbo picked up his furry friend in his arms.

“Don’t worry grian and iskall, we’ll solve this.” He promised his friend and gave him a hug.

“Dude but you’ve got to admit that they look pretty cute as cats, right?” scar exclaimed receiving a nod and a laugh from the taller hermit and two disagreeing meows from the two cats, which sent the two human hermits laughing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xisuma was slightly surprised at how quiet the server was. Sure most of the hermits sleep in he decided to give a small visit to keralis, after all it had been awhile. He shot out of his storage system and headed for keralis’s construction site, humming a little tune to himself.

The admin takes awhile to admire etho’s base. It definitely was a beautiful mess as grian had described. As he skimmed across the roof or what looked like the roof of etho’s base he found a black and white cat running frantically through the rooms. _Huh. That’s Weird. Did etho get a cat?_ Shaking his head he left ethos base and headed towards keralis

He passed rendog’s valley of tatooren, Just to see how ren was doing. (ad more sentences) He didn’t find the dog but for some weird reason, found a small brown cat alone, walking and leaping across the dark black stone blocks and magma blocks. _Why was a cat there? And why was it brown? And it’s by itself again_.

Xisuma hadn’t seen a brown cat texture in any of the updates. And he found this really strange. He decided to come back and check if it was still there.

He finally reached the construction site, and it was really quiet, which didn’t bode well with him at all. Xisuma flew up to keralis’s office, and searched for the richest hermit on the server (which didn’t come off as a surprise as the man’s had used his profits for decoration). Xisuma sadly didn’t find anyone. He turned to leave when a tiny meow caught him off guard. He turned to find another cat, this time the at had a silky black fur coat. I looked at xisuma with wide eyes _almost too wide,_ Xisuma told himself. _That strangely resembles keralis._ Xisuma bent down to pet the cat when his communicator buzzed.

GoodTimesWithScar: xisuma can you meet me and mumbo at my enchanted village? 

We’ve got a problem

Xisuma: okay omw

Xisuma turned to leave when the wide eyed cat clawed at his leg. He felt bad for leaving it alone. So he took the cat and tucked it safely in his arms. Then pulling out some rockets he glided out of the base, fearing the unknown.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren was not having a great day. He had tried to get out of bed, but instead he got himself entangled in the sheets. When he was finally free of the sheet monster and had fallen to the ground with a thud (ow) he discovered that he no longer had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have a question on any of the stories feel free to ask


	2. story 2. apiece of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this tory is just an idea you can make it however you want

grian decides that he wan't to chill for a bit and takes a walk in the forest, admiring the tree's and birds (however pesky they may be). he strolls a bit further down the path when a hermit challege chicken crosses his path. grian read the nametag attached to the chicken "do a poultry man cameo". which made him wonder, was Gman his true superhero form? or was poultry man the real deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell by now, some are more finished than the others but meh thats kay. i like reading your ideas more than mine.


	3. dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very tangy story....

tango is tred his farm's are broken and his shops need restocking, but hes too exhausted to be doing anything and decides to play with the new blocks from the nether update. playing with soul sand is strange, but soothing for some reason. tango falls asleep with the soul sand blocks in his hand. but he doesn't wake u as usual. turning into a ghost he is now void of feeling. will the hermits find out what happened to tango? what if tango discovers a world so different from the world he knew. what if his discoveries change the entire future of the hermits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story has some major inspirations from Past the bedrock written by 00FFFF. and from the game escape the 26 (you can play it if you want it's pretty intersting) the ghost part of tango is inspired from the game but you can change it up if you want. enjoy writing <3


	4. everybody has feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story was in my oneshot book but i'll post them here anyway

docm77 is known to be one of the fiercest and strongest person on the server. sure he is soft at times but he doesn't usually talk about his own feelings. but when xisuma finds him in tears over a silly redstone project, he is now to face the harsh reality of doc's past and mental health. 

(i suggest having a backstory for doc where he's been through some really terrifying and tough times when he was a kid, which is what caused him to trigger an emotional reaction from not being able to complete a redstone project)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make of this what you will


	5. if my doodles came alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is very common idea but i decided to write and idea for it anyway. hope you enjoy

grian loves to draw and make plans for his projects. sometimes he draws for fun.he hangs at scar's place to do a bit of sketching of the misfit magical creatures, when scar starts talking about his magical crystals. grian gets annoyed and "accidentally" breks a reviving crystal with his book. nfortunatley for grian, scar pulls out more crystal. finally grian bids a farewell to scar to return home. the next day he finds out that his drawings have gone missing. (or have they?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wizard scar is the best is till miss him TwT


	6. twin company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is inspired the last few chapters from Lost in the Void's Embrace written by ambered. it's just a bonding moment for the admin twins

xisuma and ex aren't getting along very well and it's clear that ex holds a huge grudge against him. but ex is a bit o a softie and tends to revealhis feelings sometimes and this was one of those rare occasions. the two brothers find out they are not that different from each other. what will xisuma do when he finds out that he s cause for all their fights and arguments?


	7. Henry on Hermitcarft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a crossover between the henry stickmin collection and hermitcraft

the stickmin crew (because of charles "greatest plan") get teleported to hermitcarft and are stuck there for a day until xisuma, doc and tango figure out how to get the teleportation device to work again. meanwhile henry hangs with the infamous grian and pulls pranks on the other hermits. charles spends the day with mumbo and learns a bit about redstone, while ellie learns some new fighting techniques from false.


	8. there's more to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mumbo being the absolute spoon that he is.

mumbo is known as one of the redstone geniuses on the server. but on the inside he has a secret talent. sadly he is too embarrassed to admit it, but when you have a sneaky/pesky friend such as grian as your best friend the truth is bound to come out.


	9. An unfinished symphony-song fic series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is asically a song fic series that i had an idea for but i ended up only writing a little bit of the fist story. you can continue it if you want :)

## Chapter one: - Even boys cry.

“How beautiful this place looks” said a cheeky hermit who didn’t feel so cheeky anymore. He was standing on top of one of the pillars of his mansion. He sat down on the edge and placed his head in his arms. “They’ve done such brilliant jobs on their bases. I’m the only one who didn’t.” He sighed softly. Sure people complimented him on how extravagant the mansion looked, but only he knew that he felt awful about his base.

“It’s just a shell and nothing more. Everything is a wasted progress.” He spoke with gloom. He hadn’t completed the back of the base, nor did he finish the inside. Grian looked crestfallen. He looked over the edge and then at his back. _I am wearing my elytra, though if I wasn’t and took a wrong step, I may as well fall to my death._ Grian thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this turned out to be a very sad story line


	10. la fin

okay thats it for all the ideas. thank you for all the support. i hope you make more use of them than i did. goodluck and fare well <3 o/

**Author's Note:**

> if ou guys have any confusions on a story feel free to ask UwU


End file.
